


A Party with 2 Players

by Clex_games



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gamers, Videogames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clex_games/pseuds/Clex_games
Summary: Clarke is dragged to a party that does not want to goLexa is dragged to a party that does not want to goher friends take them to a party where they know each other and notice that they have a similar hobby that many people judge; a love of videogames





	A Party with 2 Players

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first story that I share, I was in micabeza for a while until finally it came out and I hope you like it,  
> English is not my first language and I offer an apology in advance of any error in writing

*Clarke POV*

  
I do not know how I ended up here, at one point I was preparing my perfect Friday night and in the blink of an eye I'm at a Finn Collins party, it's not a bad boy but it was not what I had planned for my Friday night, If I know, it sounds weird coming from me, although I'm not like many people think I am. "A blonde with big tits and beautiful", humility aside clear, everyone thinks I'm the typical party girl, I say I like to go to a party like any 19 year old teenage, but there is something I like more, much more.  
-Let's go Clarke, have fun- Raven says the reason why I'm here.  
-I do not know almost anyone Raven-  
-Let's go blonde moves that ass that looks cute in those tight jeans-  
-First thanks, second you knew very well that you did not want to com and third you were not supposed to go for your "Alma Femela" -  
-Alma Gemela, and if we are here for that, but also for you to go out and have fun come with the rest, I'm sure Bellamy is in protective mode and I know that it's very fun to watch-  
-If I suppose you're right- I say with a smile.  
-I only warn you that if someone looks at my cleavage I'll go and you can not stop me-  
-Clarke you and I know that is impossible-Raven says while looking shamelessly at my cleavage-  
-Raven my eyes are here-I say roaring eyes.  
-I know-  
I shake my head as I laugh and hit him on the shoulder.  
-Raven, first call-  
-Ok pooper takes a drink and we go with the rest-

Well maybe it was not what I had planned, but who knows, you never know what might happen

  
*Lexa POV*

  
We are walking down the street as it gets dark, since we do not want to be late for the party, well, Luna does not want to be late for the party  
-Repeat me why I do this?  
-Because you're a great friend?- Luna answers.  
-But you can not come alone, you know a lot of people and your plans clearly do not involve me, do you?  
-Well always and wanted to do a trhreesome- Respond to me as if I was talking about the weather.  
-Another comment like that and I'm leaving-  
-ok I'm sorry, Miss Bitterness, but I also do it for you  
-Why, is there something wrong with me? -I answer a little offended, just a little.  
-Agghh no Lexa simply that it is Friday night and you have not been to a party for a long time, I mean I understand why you do not want to go out sometimes but a party does not hurt anyone from time to time, by the way, that leather jacket is amazing.  
-Well, I suppose you're right, as it is already here, so I think it's too late to retract-  
-Thanks Lex, I swear I'll reward you-  
-Don't be dramatic, you're not asking me for something impossible either-  
-That's why you're my best friend- Smiles and gives me a loud kiss on the cheek  
-Let Luna move your ass or your incredible latina tired of waiting for you-

We keep walking until we get to the house where it's the party that seems to begin to be loud, so it seems that we arrived "just in time" and that's how my Friday night changes radically, but I think Luna is right I need a moment to live is not as if it were an antisocial but sometimes it's good to get out of the routine and who knows it may be that today I meet the girl of my dreams, oh Lexa is still dreaming, that will not happen tonight.

  
*Clarke POV*

I swear to god that I try but it's too much, the party suddenly happened to be a "party" to complete chaos, well I'm exaggerating but I think it's enough for today, I'm having fun I do not deny it, dancing with my friends and taking some other drinks nothing serious, and of course Raven as soon as he saw his "Arma Yemela" came out of the group to go to see her and joined his group, but well that's not what makes me angry, the party began to be bigger and with that guys that I had never seen began to arrive and as a result more looks to my cleavage, aghh I want to leave, but I do not want a group of hormonal guys to ruin my night, so I'm in a small corner with a beer in one hand and my cell phone in the other.  
-Damn how they do that- I mutter while I see what happened on my cellphone-Agghhh seriously?  
-Hi beautiful- Here we go again, I look up from my cell phone to see a guy leaning with one hand on the wall.  
-Yes?  
-Well I saw that you were a little lonely here, and I thought that a beautiful girl like you should not be alone- The boy says throwing me a smile, he is handsome but being the number 10 at night he will not have better luck than the previous 9 It's not because I'm a bitch, but we all know what the boy is looking for.  
-You are very charming but I think that at this moment you are talking to the wrong girl, I will be brief I am not interested- I say with an apologetic look.  
-OH come on, do not be like that let me at least bring you a beer and maybe we can get to know each other more-  
-I'm really not interested-  
-Agh why all have to be like this? -I answer a little frustrated and angry  
-Excuse me- I say a little surprised  
-A bitches, come on, I know you're going to like it- He bends over trying to kiss me and I quickly push him to make him throw his glass on his shirt  
-Hey !! this is new-  
-Go back to me and I swear that you will regret you heard me- I say quite angry  
-I'm not afraid of you, bitch

just before the boy is close enough to me a figure intervenes leaving me protected  
-I think that the lady here present has made it clear that you do not bother her- says the girl with a calm but threatening tone of voice at the same time-  
-What does it matter? I repeat, I'm not afraid of a couple of bitches.  
-Do you feel very man fighting with girls?, Because if so I can end the lack of manhood you have- Says while clenching his fists.  
The boy looks at us and then around and realizes that a few people are watching here, but decides to leave but not before throwing the glass cup that gives the girl's feet and leaves angry.  
-What mature- Responds the girl.  
When she turns around I am mesmerized by her beauty, green eyes, high cheekbones and a sharp jaw, god if she is beautiful, I am so shocked that I do not listen very well to what she tells me.  
-Sorry, what? I answer and she smiles at me  
-I said if you're okay-  
-Oh! although thanks for that, it seems that he did not understand that it is not no- I answer a little nervous.  
-If that seems-  
-Well, I think that being on your cell phone in a corner does not seem to be a clear sign of not being bothered- I say while I show my cell phone.

The girl looks at him and is surprised a bit and takes a hand looking for my hand and I feel a shock for his touch, control Griffin. but those long fingers do not make it easy. As he looks at it, he lets out a laugh.

-Summoners Wars? - Ask me about the contents of my cell phone.  
-Aaaahh yes- I answer a little confused while watching my cell phone that still has the game open  
-ja did not think you liked that game- He says as if nothing  
-Being a girl I should not like video games? - I ask raising my eyebrow  
-If it's clear, it's silly of me since I have the same problem- He tells me while he shakes his head and suddenly looks at me- Videogames? so you like them?  
-Am yes and from what you just said I suppose that you too- I answer with a smile-  
-You are right .... -  
-Clarke, my name is Clarke- I say  
-Clarke? An uncommon name but it looks perfect- He says with a smile and making me lose my breath once more.  
-And you are I ask you more and more interested in this beautiful girl in front of me.  
-Lexa.  
-Diminutive Alexandra ?.  
-No, just Lexa- I answered once again with a smile.  
God I want to erase that smile from your face to kisses, aaaaa where did that come from?  
-Lexa, I like very nice-  
-Not as much as you-  
My blush is inevitable and a smile escapes me,  
-Do you want a beer? - I ask  
-Of course and you have to give me a duel in Summoners War- Says as he takes out his cell phone and shows it to me-  
-Sure only if you tell me what other games you like- I answer while I play with him closing his jacket.  
She nods and we move to get other beers, well it seems that the night has just improved.

**Author's Note:**

> Being a video game lover, I can not get out of my head that this couple is involved in this issue, so this profile will be dedicated to that and I hope you like it  
> and I hope to bring more stories of this topic.  
> I hope you liked this first chapter any comment is welcome as well as any constructive criticism :), I have thought about only doing 3 chapters, leave your opinions


End file.
